supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family Holiday Season 2033
The Nutcracker Suite dance recital Time to Go to the Theatre of the kids who are taking part in the recital have already left to get ready for the performance Matthew: (to some of the kids who are seeing their adoptive siblings dance in the recital) "I think you'd better hurry, the buses will be here any minute!" Before the Performance The Performance Begins The Nutcracker Suite Aftermath A Christmas Carol school play Christmas Activities Baking Christmas Cookies Singing Christmas Songs Decorating the Christmas Tree Christmas Shopping Nicole: "The Family went Christmas shopping at the mall." Christmas Eve Dinner Cody: "Another treat in our country includes mince pies." Christmas Day Bindi: "Back in Australia, Christmas is very hot in the summer." Zaya: "Yep, we would have a turkey dinner, with ham and pork." Sowmya: "In our hometown, Christmas means a flaming Christmas pudding for dessert. A small favor is baked inside, and whoever finds it will have good luck." Tobias: "Sometimes, people have Christmas dinner at the beach." Rhythm: "But when they are at home, they would spend the day playing Cricket, swimming in the pool or other outdoor activities," Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Shinja and Sakura hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Brazil to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Venezuela to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Algeria to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Togo to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Kenya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Sweden to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents Suzanne, Catherine, Chloé, Camille and Hugo hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Zambia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Colombia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Denmark to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Belgium to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Israel to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Malaysia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Chile to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Uganda to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ecuador to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bangladesh to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Thailand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from the Netherlands to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Switzerland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Norway to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bolivia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Libya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Pakistand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Hungary to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Egypt to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Argentina to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Sophia Colin and Cyrano hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from England to Open Presents and Caimbrie rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from South Africa to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Saudi Arabia to Open Presents and Saba rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents hurries over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents rushes over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Iceland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents Cody, Chameleon, Shanu and Suja hurry over to the tree New Years Eve Matthew: "What year is next, can you guess?" 2033 becomes 2034 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts